Fragilité
by Arzire
Summary: Renji x Uryu. La pluie. Le soir tombant. Un parc vide. Pourquoi vide? Où es tu, Renji?
1. Rain

Avertissement; cette fiction a été écrite par moi an collaboration avec CTD. **D'où tu m'appelles comme ça?** Calme toi -'. **Jamais! Je m'appelle Comment Te Dire, d'abord!** Si tu veux...  
>Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas. <strong>Hin, hin, hin.<strong> Oh, tais toi. **Crève.** Ts.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>Renji frissonna. Sur terre, il faisait froid. Vraiment froid. Et il avait une heure d'avance. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce léger décalage horaire entre la terre et la soul society, mais il ne se ferait plus prendre. En tout cas, il avait eu de la chance que ce soit dans ce sens là et pas dans l'autre... Arriver avec une heure de retard aurait sans doute légèrement plombé l'ambiance et c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il désirait.<em>  
><em>En attendant, il était hors de question d'aller squatter chez Ichigo, il n'avait pas envie qu'il lui pose des question. Enfin, les question, il s'en foutait, ce qui le gênait plus, c'était de devoir y répondre. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus contacter la personne qu'il était venu retrouver ci, il était vraiment trop en avance et li ne voulait pas passer pour un boulet. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller chez Urahara et de se faire emmerder par les deux pestes qui lui servaient d'employés, surtout le gamin avec les cheveux rouges.<em>  
><em>Il soupira et se passa la main derrière la tête. Frustrant. Non. Chiant. En plus, il pleuvait. Renji détestait la pluie. C'était humide, froid, gris.<em>  
><em>Il décida de rester là où il était arrivé pour ne pas prendre le risque de se paumer. Il ne pourrait pas demander son chemin pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les rues que lui, à cause du temps... Et, autre obstacle majeur, il était dans un shinigami, donc invisible pour 99,9% des humains. Et puis, il était sympa, ce parc. ça manquait d'endroit où s'asseoir... D'endroits secs où s'asseoir. Il soupira de nouveau. Il promena son regard autour de lui, avec le vague espoir de trouver à banc à l'abri. Avisa un café, assez proche pour qu'il ne se perde pas, et assez vide pour qu'il n'ait strictement aucune chance de se faire repérer.<em>  
><em>Génial.<em>  
><em>Il ramassa le sac où il avait rangé un plan de la ville (que son honneur lui interdisait formellement de consulter), un téléphone et quelques affaires, puis se dirigea vers ce refuge providentiel.<em>  
><em>-Yo, fit une voix dans son dos.<em>  
><em>-...?<em>  
><em>Il se retourna vivement, lâchant ses affaires qui s'étalèrent par terre. Trop tard. Il sentit un coup violent sur sa nuque. Sa vision se flouta instantanément. Il croisa le regard étrange de son vis à vis.<em>  
><em>-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te le laisser? Tssss.<em>  
><em>Il sentit vaguement ses genoux lâcher sous lui. Il vit le sol se rapprocher lentement de son visage. Des point noirs apparurent dans son champs de vision. L'herbe humide fut soudain beaucoup plus proche qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Une douleur atroce lui vrillait la tête.<em>  
><em>Les baskets se retournèrent.<em>  
><em>-Fragile petit shinigami... Hin hin hin. J'aime les choses fragiles. <em>  
><em>La panique envahit son esprit. Il ne voulait pas mourir.<em>  
><em>Il ne voulait pas s'évanouir.<em>  
><em>Il ne voulait pas laisser cette chose immonde le tuer.<em>  
><em>Il ne fermerait pas les yeux.<em>  
><em>Il ne fermerait pas les yeux!<em>  
><em>Il bascula dans l'inconscience sans même s'en rendre compte.<em>  
><em>Les yeux ouverts.<em>


	2. Dusk

Bien, bien, bien, désolée pour le retard et merci pour vos reviews, que vous ayez eu raison ou pas) au sujet de l'identité de Shiro!  
>Bonne lecture.<p>

Et les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Mais comme ça se passe sur terre, je suppose qu'on peux dire que l'univers n'est pas à Tite Kubo?

* * *

><p>Uryu aimait la pluie. Et les nuages. Il aimait quand les rues désertées par les frileux habitants de la ville ne s'offraient qu'à lui. Il aimait la solitude presque palpable qui l'accompagnait dans ces moments là.<p>

Qui l'accompagnait depuis toujours... Il avait très tôt été qualifié d'asocial par les psychologues scolaires qui avaient essayé de comprendre le mystère Ishida. Il devait y avoir une part de vrai là dedans. Il était de nature taciturne et n'éprouvait pas le besoin de changer. Ses livres et sa couture remplaçaient (avantageusement, de son point de vue) des amis. "C'est triste" lui avait un jour fait remarquer Kurosaki. Possible. Mais ça lui allait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le ciel si gris qu'il en paraissait blanc. Il était tout près de son objectif. Et le soir tombait à peine.  
>Il était en avance.<br>Le chant de la pluie sur les feuilles des arbres du parc rythmaient ses pas, ses respirations et jusqu'au plus infime battement de son cœur.  
>Espoir.<br>Un lampadaire éclairait en tremblotant les gouttes qui tombaient du ciel dans un halo étrange.  
>Sentiments.<br>Les branches d'un tilleul devenu presque bleu dans la nuit lui offriraient une protection suffisante pour lui permettre de retirer la capuche qui protégeait ses cheveux.  
>Émotion.<br>Il découvrit son visage en s'adossant au tronc. De petites perles d'eau roulèrent le long de son visage pour aller s'écraser dans l'herbe.  
>La croix quincy qu'il portait au poignet tinta délicatement, comme pour rappeler à sa mémoire les raisons pour lesquelles il aurait dû ne pas venir. Comme pour raviver sa honte de s'être montré si faible en se laissant aller à ce type de sentiments... Sur ce type de personne.<p>

Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été facile d'accepter... Il ne savait pas vraiment de quand ça datait, peut être de leur première rencontre. En y repensant, ils avaient combattu ensemble à de nombreuses reprises. Dos à dos, comme de vrais frères d'armes, comme si la nature ne leur avait pas dès le début interdit de s'allier, ils s'etaient protégés mutuellement. Sans Renji, il n'aurait pas été en vie à cette heure ci.

Et réciproquement, d'ailleurs.

Les mots que le shinigami lui avait glissé à l'oreille au moment le plus critique de leur combat contre l'ocatva espada Szayel AporroGrantz lui revenaient en mémoire. A ce moment où tout les condamnait, ou leurs dernières chances de survie incarnée par le capitaine de la douzième division semblaient être vouées à disparaître. Il entendait encore les cris de douleur de Mayuri Kurotsuchi en arrière plan.  
>Des mots qu'il aurait pu lui même prononcer si il avait été en état de parler...<p>

_"Je crois que... Je crois qu'on a perdu. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec toi, et... Oh, et puis merde, de tout façon on va crever. Je t'aime." _

Uryu avait écarquillée les yeux. C'était comme irréel. Mais, ses pensées paralysées par la souffrance de ses organes en miettes, n'avaient pas tout de suite assimilé l'information et il n'avait pu témoigner de sa propre affection que par un murmure douloureux. Le vermeil n'avait pas compris et avait rougi, détourné la tête.  
>Puis Kurotsuchi avait fini par vaincre, et Renji, une fois soigné, s'était enfui aussi vite que possible. Cette expression sur son visage à ce moment là... Honte, désespoir, gêne. C'était comme si il esperait mourir au combat afin de ne pas avoir à assumer ses paroles. Lui, il n'avait pu que rester avec ses pensées et le scientifique fou qui courrait partout, excité comme un petit enfant enfermé pour la nuit dans un grand magasin de jouets.<p>

Uryu s'était retourné sur le dos et avait sourit douloureusement au faux ciel de Las Noches. Son cœur, révulsé par sa détresse passée, explosait de bonheur. Il avait lâché un éclat de rire. Il s'était retourné, avait craché un jet de bile et de sang sur le sol, son œsophage protestant contre les émotions trop violentes; il s'était fait sermonné par Nemu pour avoir abimé ses plaies; puis il avait croisé le regard psychopathique et fasciné de Mayuri qui l'avait fait revenir à la réalité. L'urgence des combats.  
>De retour dans le monde réel il avait réfléchi longuement à ce qu'impliquait l'aveu de Renji. Il avait élaboré mille manière de lui dire à quel point son amour était partagé.<p>

Mais...

Les rares fois où il avait pu le voir, ils étaient entouré de trop de monde pour pouvoir lui parler. Et il fuyait obstinément son regard. Uryu avait pensé à lui faire passer un mot, mais il n'avait pas envie que les autres soient au courant et les quelques shingamis avec lesquels il avait déjà parlé sans essayer de les tuer n'étaient absolument pas fiables.  
>Il avait fini par quémander le passage au marchand de bonbons. C'était déjà assez plutôt agaçant, mais, en plus, il avait du promettre de venir aider à la boutique pendant sa première semaine de vacances. Il n'était pas resté en tout dix minutes au soul society, le temps de déposer une lettre devant la porte de son ami avant de se faire repérer.<p>

_"J'aimerais te parler. Est ce qu'il serait possible que nous nous voyions un jour où l'autre dans le monde réel? Envoie moi ta réponse rapidement, s'il te plait. Sentiments, Uryu Ishida"_

Il avait reçu la réponse trois jours plus tard, c'est à dire beaucoup plus tôt que ce qu'il n'aurait pensé, étant donné la difficulté de passer d'un monde à l'autre depuis que Kurosaki avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Un simple petit mot, glissé dans la fente de son casier au lycée;

_"Samedi 12, vingt heures, au parc. Fais moi savoir si ça ne t'arrange pas. A plus, R."_

Pour le moins laconique. Il s'était demandé pendant plusieurs heures si il s'agissait de détachement feint, de négligence, ou, plus simplement, d'indifférence. était il gêné, honteux? Regrettait il ses paroles? Ne ressentait il finalement rien pour lui?

Mardi, mercredi, jeudi étaient passés avec une lenteur affolante.

Mais le jour était arrivé. L'heure était arrivée. Vêtu d'un jean noir, d'une chemise et d'une veste à capuche, il était parti de chez lui avec quelques minutes d'avance. Il connaissait la ponctualité de Renji autant que son impatience légendaire. Et il n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond dans son appartement.

Et maintenant il était là.

Il sentit une goutte d'eau s'écraser sur son front. Il leva la tête vers les branches noueuses et humides qui le surplombaient et releva sa capuche. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 20h16. Renji avait il eu des ennuis pour traverser ou, plus probable, avait il oublié leur rendez vous? Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Il remonta ses lunettes pour cacher son trouble.

_"Je me demande si il va arriver avant vingt et une heure. Je me demande si il va arriver tout court... Je...  
>Non, tais toi, Uryu. Ah, zut, j'ai envie de pleurer maintenant. Cœur, arrête de battre aussi vite. Poumons, cessez de vous affoler. Respiration, tu te calmes. S'il te plait? Bon oublie. Je ne paniquerais pas. Renji, viens, par pitié, je suis en train de devenir cinglé. Pas envie de camper ici. Je t'aime. Il s'arrête de pleuvoir. "<em>

Il frissonna. Il commençait à faire froid. 20h27. Le retard du shinigami, du stade d'angoissant, devenait peu à peu inquiétant.

_"Je me demande si je pourrais consulter les registres du Sekaimon chez Urahara. Savoir si il n'est tout simplement pas venu. Non, il me poserais des questions. Oh, tant pis, j'irais demain."_

Une silhouette se dessina dans la lueur tremblante des réverbères. Les deux mains rentrées dans la poche de son sweat, les yeux vaguement brillant dans l'obscurité, le visage à moitié masqué par la capuche de son pull, il lui sourit. Uryu fronça les sourcils.  
>-Ab... Renji?<br>-Tu l'appelles par son prénom, maintenant?  
>Uryu tendit le bras en arrière, sentant au creux de sa main le contact rassurant de sa croix. à tout hasard. Car la voix qui avait retenti de l'autre coté du parc était l'antithèse de la voix grave et rassurante de Renji. A vrai dire, cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à une voix humaine. C'était étrange, désagréable, ça descendait en frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale, vrillait les tympans et laissait un gout acide dans la bouche. Une sensation indescriptible.<p>

La silhouette s'avança de quelques pas.

-Tu te battrais avec moi, petit quincy?

Il connaissait cette voix.

-Hin hin hin.

Il connaissait ce corps.

-... Hollow?

-Je t'en prie, appelles moi Shiro.

-...o

Uryu invoqua son arc. Juste au cas ou.

-Qu'est ce que...

Il recula vivement. Shiro s'était avancé. A une vitesse hallucinante. Son visage à moins de dix centimètres du sien sourit en murmurant

-Qu'est ce que je fous ici? ... Je suppose que c'est évident, non?

-Ne m'approche pas!

-Oh, mais tu me tirerais dessus?

-Je...

-dois-je te rappeler à qui appartient ce corps?

Uryu fronça les sourcils, s'accordant un léger temps de réflexion. Il ne pouvait clairement pas blesser le corps de Kurosaki. Enfin, si, il le pourrait, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le faire avec une hésitation d'une ou deux secondes et que cette hésitation rendrait probablement son tir inutile.  
>Et en plus, il était bien trop rapide pour ne pas esquiver ses flèches facilement. Il n'avait aucune chance au corps à corps et quasiment pas à distance.<br>Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir.  
>Il ne pouvait pas laisser le hollow manipuler le corps de kurosaki. Trop de risques que des gens soient blessés voire tués. Le retenir, le temps que Renji arrive? Ils pourraient sans doute lui résister à deux. Oui, le retenir le temps que le shinigami se pointe.<p>

Shiro semblait avoir suivi le cours de ses pensées.

-Ne compte pas trop sur ton pote, là. Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra.

-... Pourquoi?

Un ricanement fut sa seule réponse. Uryu observa de plus près le hollow. Il ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer. C'était aussi incompréhensible que rassurant. Il portait un demi masque, avait des yeux noirs et dorés et la peau blanche comme un cadavre. Il se remémora les différentes formes où il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir se manifester et se dit que finalement, il n'était pas trop mal tombé cette fois ci. La raison pour laquelle il n'apparaissait quasiment jamais deux fois exactement sous la même forme aurait sans doute été passionnante à rechercher mais pour l'instant il avait d'autre choses auxquelles penser. En premier lieu, la raison pour laquelle Renji ne viendrait pas. En second, sa propre sécurité. Ou l'inverse. Est ce qu'il y avait une chance qu'Urahara ressente la pression spirituelle de shiro et qu'il vienne? Probablement pas. Le hollow la masquait de telle manière qu'elle ressemblait plus à celle d'Ichigo. Le seul moyen de l'obliger à révéler son vrai reiatsu serait de l'affronter et de faire jeu égal avec lui assez longtemps pour qu'il la libère totalement. Mais là, il n'avait aucune garantie de survie. Déjà, tout dépendrait du temps que le marchand de bonbons mettrait pour la détecter. Si il la détectait. Ensuite, combien de minutes lui faudrait il pour réagir et rappliquer? Il était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois qu'il n'intervienne qu'après la bataille. Et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face au hollow déchainé. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience sur le toit de las noches. Enfin, dernier obstacle, et de taille celui ci, c'est que, contrairement au hueco mondo, sur terre, il y avait... Des gens. Des habitations. Des humains. Et la simple libération de la puissance brute du hollow avait le potentiel de détruire tout le parc et une partie des maisons autour sans qu'il n'ait besoin de bouger le petit doigt.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et remonta ses lunettes.

Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui.

Soit il prenait le risque de l'affronter ici en comptant sur la rapidité d'Urahara, soit il essayait de gagner le plus de temps possible en priant pour qu'Ichigo retrouve la maitrise de son corps rapidement.

... à peu près aussi improbables l'une que l'autre. Mais bref.

Le hollow semblait aussi beaucoup plus... _humain_ que toutes les fois ou il avait eu l'occasion de le voir. Il parlait. Il semblait réfléchir. Raisonner.

-Pourquoi? répéta t il.

Le hollow pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Il y a une réponse très simple à cette question...

-... Je t'écoute.

-Je ne vais pas te la révéler, non plus...

-Ts.

Shiro fit un pas en avant. Immédiatement, Uryu en fit trois en arrière. Et il invoqua son arc. Et se mit en position défensive. Et adressa mentalement une prière à tout les dieux qu'il connaissait.

Non, il n'avait pas peur.  
>Il était juste...<br>Stressé.

Shiro se mit à rire. Sa voix double résonnait dans le parc comme dans une église,envahissant tout l'espace, emplissant la tête d'Uryu. Il renversa sa tête en arrière, faisant tomber sa capuche et libérant ses longs cheveux blancs.

-Il y a une explication très simple à cela...

Il s'avança. Uryu bondit en arrière. Son dos rencontra un mur. La palissade du parc. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire. Rien.  
>Shiro semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Il marchait à pas lents, comme pour mieux savourer la peur du quincy.<p>

-Hin hin hin.

Uryu se força à respirer calmement. Il ne_ pouvait _pas se battre contre Shiro. Il n'avait pas non plus la possibilité de s'enfuir.

-Pourquoi? Répéta t il, essayant vainement de camer la panique qu'il sentait monter.

Le temps d'un clignement de paupière, le hollow était près de lui. Par près de lui, comprendre à moins de cinq centimètres de son visage et son corps collé contre le sien. Pétrifié de terreur, Uryu le regarda ouvrir les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour dénuder son torse. Il baissa les yeux. Les doigts glacés du Hollow parcouraient lascivement la cicatrice blanchâtre et boursouflée que lui avait laissé Zangetsu lorsqu'il l'avait enfoncé dans son ventre.  
>Shiro lança un sifflement moqueur.<p>

-Tu vois... Je marque toujours ce qui est à moi.

Uryu sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de saisir ce que signifiaient ces paroles...

-Où est Renji? Répéta t il.

Le sourire du hollow s'effaça.

-Tu es très agaçant...

-Où est il?

-TAIS TOI!

Uryu referma les paupières une fraction de seconde. Shiro était près, trop près. L'énerver était stupide. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en vouloir à sa vie mais cet état de fait pouvait changer d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Qu'est ce qui te permet de penser que je veux quelque chose? Non, je viens juste t'avertir...

-M'avertir...?

-Hin, hin, hin, au revoir, petit quincy!

* * *

><p>Bonsoir! Enfin, façon de parler, il est une heure du matin.<br>Vous connaissez le principe du chapitre d'anticipation inutile?


	3. Blood

Bonsoir, bonsoir!

Déjà, je m'excuse de ce loooong retard, je compte bien me remettre à publier à un rythme régulier.

Je vous aime!

Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla

* * *

><p><em>Renji ouvrit les yeux...<em>  
><em>Les referma.<em>  
><em>Sa tête l'élançait durement. Et tout autour de lui était noir.<em>  
><em>Il essaya de lever la main.<em>  
><em>N'y parvint pas.<em>  
><em>Avait il encore une main?<em>  
><em>Ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité.<em>  
><em>Il était dans une foret, à ce qui semblait.<em>  
><em>Que fichait il ici?<em>  
><em>Il avait froid, si froid...<em>  
><em>Ses cheveux trempaient dans une flaque.<em>  
><em>Il tourna légèrement la tête.<em>  
><em>La Lune faisait miroitait le liquide qui souillait le sol de mille reflet d'argent.<em>  
><em>Son sang.<em>

* * *

><p>ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle un chapitre court... La suite, demain.<p> 


	4. Glow

Bonjour! C'est déjà demain, donc je vous publie la suite.

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach

Au fait, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant tour à tour what i've done de Linkin Park et Hurricane de Thirty seconds to Mars.

Je crois que j'ai écris de manière un peu glucosée. à ma décharge, je n'y peux rien, je suis amoureuse^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>La priorité était de retrouver Abarai. Non, Renji.<p>

Mais il avait beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces, il ne parvenait pas à ressentir sa pression spirituelle.

-Renji, renji... Où es tu, merde? Siffla Uryuu.

Il avait fouillé le parc de fond en comble sans trouver son ami, puis l'avait quitté. Est ce que Shiro allait revenir?

Pourquoi Renji n'avait il pas de pression spirituelle?

Deux explications possibles: il était mort, ce qui n'était pas possible car Shiro avait sous entendu qu'il était en vie, ou il la cachait, ce qui était improbable.

Une autre idée se faufila dans sa tête: Renji pouvait aussi se trouver trop loin pour qu'il parvienne à ressentir sa pression spirituelle.

Et là, le chercher pouvait prendre toute la nuit...

Discrètement, il se dirigea vers le centre ville. L'immeuble le plus haut de Karakura était un ensemble de bureaux, encore illuminé malgré l'heure tardive. Enchainant les Hirenkyaku, il fut bientôt à son sommet et put sonder la ville entière. Toujours rien. Il sentait cependant le reiatsu contenu de Shiro qui se déplaçait... Dans sa direction. Aussi rapidement que possible, il étendit ses recherches aux forets qui bordaient Karakura, utilisant toute sa concentration pour ne pas relâcher la pression qu'il imposait à son esprit.

Lorsqu'il se mit à sonder dans un périmètre d'un vingtaine de kilomètres autour de lui, il comprit qu'il avait atteint ses limites. Une pellicule de sueur s'était formée sur son front et ses mains étaient si serrées que ses ongles rentraient dans sa peau. En périphérie de son esprit, un reiatsu faible tremblotait, comme la flamme d'une bougie. Un reiatsu qu'il connaissait pour avoir combattu mille fois avec, et qui était à présent si affaibli qu'il clignotait.

Uryuu soupira de soulagement, repéra la position de Renji et relâcha son esprit. Lorsqu'il reprit pied dans la réalité, un vertige le fit tomber à genoux: il avait l'impression que son esprit était un élastique qu'on avait tendu au maximum de sa capacité, sans se soucier du fait que l'élastique en question était près de craquer.

Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre une respiration normale, puis il se leva. Renji était sans doute dans un état bien pire que le sien, il n'avait pas à se reposer avant d'être sûr qu'il allait bien!

Il ne lui vint pas une seule seconde à l'esprit que cela pouvait être un piège.

Il activa de nouveau hirenkyaku, et, de toit en toit, rapide et discret comme une ombre, il s'approcha de la foret. Il mit plusieurs minutes à l'atteindre, et, lorsqu'il fut assez près pour repérer la position de Renji de manière précise, il décida de faire le reste du chemin en courant. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus de toits, et hirenkyakuter au milieu des arbres était toujours un peu délicat quand on était fatigué...

Il arrêta de courir à une espèce de clairière baignée par la lumière de la Lune. Il s'avança doucement.

Au centre de la clairière, allongée sur la terre nue, au centre d'une flaque sombre scintillante d'argent, un homme respirait faiblement.

-Renji, murmura t il.

Il sembla l'entendre, car ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

En une seconde, Uryuu se trouvait près de lui, examinant sa tête et son torse au travers de ses larmes. Le shinigami lui adressa un sourire presque moqueur.

-Tiens, salut, toi. Belle journée, n'est ce pas?

Il semblait surpris d'être capable de parler.

-Tais toi, crétin.

Le quincy venait de réussir à retirer son uniforme. Il retira son t shirt pour éponger le sang qui maculait sa peau, afin de pouvoir constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

-Hey, Uryuu?

La plaie s'étendait, large et béante, en dessous du nombril. Le sang suintait paresseusement, et fuyait en même temps que la vie le corps de Renji.

-Tu sais quoi? ...Ça me fait même pas mal, dit celui-ci.

Le quincy détourna son regard. Il ne voulait pas que Renji voit les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

-Uryuu? Répéta le shinigami.

-Oui?

-Tu veux bien m'embrasser?

Uryuu fixa son regard sur le visage moqueur et heureux de Renji. La pénombre le faisait paraitre cadavérique, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de détermination farouche. Il avait la gorge serrée.

-Renji...

Comme un enfant, il se blottit contre lui et laissa ses larmes dévaler son visage. Le sang de son ami maculait ses vêtements, ses cheveux, son visage, et son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il sanglotait lorsque, doucement, avec une tendresse infinie, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime, dit il à travers ses pleurs.

Renji répondit par un sourire.

Alors, Uryuu Le sentit. Ce reiatsu destructeur, excessif, inhumain, voilé de colère.

Shiro.

Il darda son regard sur le shinigami qui visiblement, l'avait perçu lui aussi. Il le vit serrer les dents et murmurer une insulte.

Le cerveau d'Uryuu se remit à fonctionner normalement, c'est à dire à toute vitesse.

-Renji, nous sommes à dix huit kilomètres de chez Inoue. Je pensais te laisser ici et aller la chercher mais là, je ne peux pas vraiment t'abandonner avec lui. Je me pense capable de l'atteindre et de te poser chez elle avant de revenir, mais je ne suis pas sûr que toi, tu supportera le trajet. Tu penses pouvoir le faire?

-Je...

-Tu penses pouvoir le faire? Oui ou non.

Renji réfléchit.

-Non, mais c'est à tenter.

Uryuu murmura un "crétin" blasé, prit le shinigami par la taille et sous la tête et décida d'utiliser hirenkyaku malgré le risque de collision.

Il vit le shinigami grimacer quand ils quittèrent le sol, et il bondit par dessus la cime des arbres. C'était tout sauf discret, il esperait que personne ne les verrait quand ils seraient en ville...

Il n'eut pas ce problème, car il n'atteignit pas la ville.

à peine parti, il sentit le reiatsu de Shirosaki se déchainer brusquement, à tel point qu'il perdit momentanément le contrôle du sien. Il fut pris dans un genre de tempête d'energie spirituelle.

-Merde! Hurla t il, en voyant la silhouette de Shirosaki foncer vers lui.

Il tenta de l'éviter, mais le hollow fut plus rapide que lui et les percuta durement, les envoyant tout les deux au sol.

-Renji! Cria Uryuu en se relevant et en courant vers le corps allongé à terre.

Il respirait, mais semblait évanoui.

Comment faire pour survivre face à Shiro et amener Renji chez Inoue, afin qu'il soit soigné?

Le hollow s'avançait vers lui, l'air cinglé.

Uryuu se leva.

Il allait le regretter, mais bon.

-S'il te plait, dit il.

Le hollow s'arrêta, pencha la tête sur le côté?

-S'il te plait quoi? Siffla t il.

-Laisse moi emmener Renji se faire soigner.

-Pourquoi?

Uryuu se mordit les lèvres.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Je t'en supplie...

Supplier un hollow? Oui, c'était une drôle d'idée. Mais elle porta ses fruits. Shiro sembla surpris, puis intéressé, puis moqueur.

-Et en échange?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

Shiro éclata de rire. Interloqué, Uryuu chercha la faille de son raisonnement. C'était lui qu'il cherchait au début, non? Il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce nouveau Shirosaki, doué d'intelligence, et encore plus inquiétant que lorsqu'il se changeait en créature rousse à la peau blanche.

-Je ne veux pas de toi de cette manière, idiot. J'aime la fragilité, car elle est plus agréable à briser. Je désire des combats, du sang et des larmes, du désespoir et de la rage...

il s'avança vers lui.

* * *

><p>Glucose Bon, tant pis.<p>

Review?


	5. Undead

Bonjour à tous!  
>Oui, je vous dois des explications. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne rien avoir écrit depuis six mois. J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes, sentimentaux tout d'abord, puis de pc, ce qui fait que même si ce chapitre est prêt depuis plusieurs mois, je n'ai pas pu le publier.<br>Je m'excuse.  
>Qyume.<p>

Disclaimer: i don't own bleach.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Uryuu ferma les yeux quelques secondes.<br>Il ne s'en sortirait pas, c'était quasiment certain.  
>Il était terrifié et révolté par cette idée.<br>Et déterminé.  
>Mais...<br>Renji pourrait peut être vivre.  
>Oui, il trouverait un moyen de protéger son ami -amant? Quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Avait il encore quoi que ce soit à perdre, quand il avait renoncé à survivre?<br>En ouvrant les yeux de nouveau, il se surprit à sourire. Le Hollow l'observait, plus loin, amusé.  
>-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir comprendre de quelle manière tu "veux" de moi, dit Uryuu d'une voix un peu rauque. Mais j'espère que tu aimes les défis. Tu veux de la rage? Je ne vais pas te décevoir.<br>En tant qu'humain, Uryuu savait que sa verve était sa meilleure arme. Il espérait qu'il saurait s'en servir assez longtemps pour que son arme Quincy ne soit pas détectée trop tôt...  
>étendant au maximum de sa capacité son reiatsu, Uryuu sondait le terrain qui l'entourait; l'emplacement de chaque arbre, de chaque feuille était gravé dans son esprit.<br>Il se savait épuisé, et il avait conscience que son endurance avait d'inquiétantes limites (qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus), mais l'adrénaline coulait à l'état pur dans ses veines et la sensation était grisante.  
>Son reiatsu était en train de piéger les alentours. Non seulement il connaissait parfaitement le terrain, mais chaque infime brin d'herbe, chaque centimètre carré du sol étaient maintenant hérissés de son énergie spirituelle, qui agirait comme ses flèches, en aspirant toute énergie qui passerait à sa portée. Sauf celle de Renji, bien sûr.<br>Matérialiser des "flèches" sans utiliser d'arc. C'était la première fois qu'il réussissait à faire une telle chose.  
>-Tu parles, notre dernière rencontre s'est pas bien terminée pour toi, fit remarquer Shiro (à raison)<br>Uryuu fit trois pas en arrière.  
>-Je suis Uryuu Ishida, le dernier des Quincys, et si je meurs ce soir, je serais pas le seul!<br>Shiro riait.

* * *

><p>Ils se battaient depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.<br>Enfin, Shiro se battait. Uryuu, lui, esquivait au mieux, en lançant de temps en temps une attaque.  
>Le piège qu'il avait posé sur leur terrain de combat marchait à merveille, mais la puissance qu'il désirait était vraiment phénoménale, et il commençait à avoir du mal à éviter les blessures. Les "piques" le rechargeaient en énergie en permanence, car il faut dire que Shiro ne s'économisait pas. Comment un tel déchainement de reiatsu pouvait passer inaperçu?<p>

* * *

><p>ça y est. Il était prêt.<br>Le corps d'un quincy ne produit pas beaucoup d'énergie; il est plus comme le réceptacle d'un reiatsu extérieur, récolté par l'intermédiaire de la croix quincy.  
>Uryuu évita la nouvelle attaque de Shiro, qui fit s'écrouler l'arbre sur lequel il était en appui. Sa jambe gauche devait être cassée, il ne pouvait plus s'appuyer dessus, et il avait vraiment perdu en rapidité.<br>Lorsque Shiro lança un getsuga tensho sur l'arbre suivant, il se laissa tomber, effectua un roulé boulé pour se retrouver à côté de Renji; il invoqua son reiatsu dans ses mains, incanta le Cercueil du Géant, puis, juste à temps, bondit sur le côté pour éviter la nouvelle attaque. En se réceptionnant sur sa jambe blessée, il eut une grimace.  
>Le Cercueil protégerait Renji de toute attaque extérieure, et le maintiendrait dans un état stable, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la personne à laquelle il avait donné le pouvoir de le débloquer -Inoue. Sa puissance était justifiée par son coût en reiatsu... Uryuu se sentait faiblir.<br>Les arbres écroulés, parfois à moitié brûlés, formaient une espèce de clairière morbide. Uryuu utilisa hirenkyaku pour arriver au milieu, puis, voyant Shiro foncer vers lui, déchaina tout d'un coup toute la puissance à sa disposition, utilisant ses "piques" comme catalyseur et comme relai.

Le corps d'un Quincy est un réceptacle de il n'est pas impossible que ce reiatsu, trop concentré, fasse imploser spirituellement le corps, le brûle, le détruise.

Uryuu hurla en sentant l'énergie dépasser les frontières de ce qu'il pouvait contenir.  
>Soulevé de plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol, pris au milieu d'un tornade de lumière bleue et blanche dévastatrice, il criait de douleur.<br>Il ne pouvait plus reculer, l'attaque était enclenchée. Il savait que Shiro serait dans le même cas que lui, quand bien même ça lui ferait moins de dégâts.  
>Sa voix finit par se briser. Il sentait sa peau se déchirer sous l'effet de l'énergie brûlante.<br>Puis, lorsqu'il ne ressentit plus rien, tout devint noir.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Uryuu ouvrit les yeux, tout autour de lui n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine.<br>Les arbres calcinés et à moitié arrachés levaient vers le ciel leurs troncs noircis. Par endroit, des flammèches dévoraient le sol, et des volutes de fumées s'élevaient un peu partout.  
>Uryuu avait du mal à respirer. Il eut la pensée qu'il n'aurait même pas dû être en vie.<br>Tout son corps lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une immense plaie à vif.  
>Il sourit.<br>Et referma les yeux.

* * *

><p>Il reçut une gifle.<br>Cela eut pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux de nouveau.  
>Il était plaqué contre un arbre miraculeusement encore debout, par un bras puissant, et au bout de ce bras...<br>-Merde, murmura t il.  
>Shiro était salement amoché, mais toujours souriant.<br>-'lut, répondit-il.  
>-... Je suis dans quel état?<br>Uryu était esthète dans l'âme. C'est important de savoir à quoi on ressemble quand on va mourir.  
>Shiro l'observa quelques secondes.<br>-Bah... Pas trop mal. T'as une plaie qui saigne pas mal sur le front (ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne voyait rien de l'œil droit) et une énorme taillade sur le visage... Tes bras sont à vif... Le reste de ton corps vaut pas mieux, tu me diras. Et ta jambe a l'air pétée.  
>Il se rembrunit et le lâcha. Uryuu, sans force, se laissa glisser le long du tronc.<br>Shiro s'assit en face de lui.  
>-C'est frustrant. Je vais avoir besoin de soins moi aussi. Ou au moins, d'une pause. T'es dangereux quand tu t'y mets! Et puis, t'es tellement abimé que ce serait plus amusant de jouer avec toi.<br>Il secouait la tête d'un air désapprobateur.  
>-Je vais te laisser ici. Je reviendrais plus tard.<p>

* * *

><p>Moi aussi je reviendrais plus tard! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<p>

Au revoir!


	6. For whom the bells tolls

Salut! Jvous ai manqué?  
>Je sais pas quoi dire aujourd'hui. Vous savez, j'aime bien le dernier album de Phoenix ^^<br>Disclaimer, bla-bla.

Ah, si!  
>Le titre du chapitre. Metallica, évidement.<p>

* * *

><p>Uryuu ouvrit les yeux.<br>Sa tête le lançait horriblement. Non. Tout son corps lui semblait n'être qu'une plaie à vif.  
>Il ouvrit les yeux quand même.<br>Inoue était penchée sur lui, à travers un écran orange lumineux.  
>Cela l'étonna.<br>Les souvenirs lui revenaient lentement...  
>Il passa sa main sur son visage sous le regard désapprobateur de la rousse, et la retira pleine de sang. Il se demanda si il avait encore de la peau. Il regarda ses bras, qui étaient plein de déchirures et de coupures, dont certaines semblaient profondes. La chair apparaissait, profondément brûlée.<br>Il laissa retomber sa main. Il n'avait pas envie de constater le reste.  
>Il sentait doucement l'inconscience revenir...<br>Avant de sombrer de nouveau, il tourna la tête sur le côté. Le Cercueil qui contenait Renji était intact. Bien. Il avait eu peur de le détruire.  
>Il échangea un regard avec Inoue qui lui sourit.<br>Puis il se laissa emporter.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, l'aube pointait. .<br>Il tourna la tête sur le côte et vit qu'Inoue était concentrée sur Renji. Elle semblait épuisée, à bout de force.  
>Il n'avait plus mal. Il se sentait juste... Faible.<br>Il se leva, étonné d'en être capable, et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
>-Comment tu nous as trouvé? demanda t il.<br>Elle sourit.  
>-Eh bien, quand, à une heure du matin, le ciel devient brusquement aussi lumineux qu'en plein jour, option colonne de lumière, et qu'avec ça je semble être la seule à le remarquer... il n'y a pas cinquante explications.<br>-Inoue?  
>-Oui?<br>-Je vais y aller. Je veux que tu protèges Abarai. Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je me serais battu pour rien.  
>-Attends, Uryuu...<br>C'était la voix de Renji. Le quincy se figea.  
>-Te bats pas seul contre lui.<br>-Je fais ce que je veux.  
>Le shinigami eut un éclat de rire faible.<br>-Je veux ma part aussi!  
>Uryuu sourit.<br>-C'est bête que tu sois pas en état de me suivre.  
>Renji rit faiblement. Uryuu comprit qu'il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir de nouveau, et il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:<br>-Je t'aime.  
>-En théorie... C'est moi qui aurait voulu te protéger.<br>-Dis toi que la réalité dépasse la fiction.

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas trop son genre de se battre quand il avait perdu d'avance.<br>Sa technique, c'était d'attendre que l'ennemi soit dans une position de faiblesse, voire d'abandonner le combat momentanément. Plutôt que de miser le tout pour le tout, comme le faisait Kurosaki, il restait prudent, en gardant à l'esprit que ce n'est pas parce qu'on a vaincu un adversaire qu'on sera capable de vaincre ceux d'après.  
>Sauf que.<br>Aujourd'hui, il avait quelqu'un à protéger.  
>De toute façon, Shiro n'avait pas bénéficié des soins d'Inoue. Et vu l'état dans lequel il était lorsqu'il était parti (et le simple fait qu'il soit parti le prouvait) c'était lui qui avait le dessus maintenant...<br>Son reiatsu était remonté à son niveau habituel. Avantage d'être un quincy; on a peu de reiatsu à l'état pur, mais on recharge ses batteries très vite.  
>Uryuu finit par retrouver la trace de l'énergie spirituelle de Shiro.<br>Il invoqua son arc, n'ayant pas le temps de disposer ses "piques" sur le terrain, et avança.

* * *

><p>Et d'un coup, tout devint noir.<p>

* * *

><p>Désavantage d'être un quincy; la fragilité extrême de son corps. Et la difficulté de se rendre compte de son état physique lorsqu'on est parfaitement en forme au niveau reiatsu.<p>

* * *

><p>-T'étais pas en état de m'attaquer.<br>Uryuu ouvrit les yeux, un peu humilié de s'être évanoui.  
>-...C'est vrai...<br>-Mais si tu l'avais été, j'aurais morflé.  
>-C'est vrai aussi.<br>Il était appuyé contre un arbre. Il essaya de lever son bras.  
>-Hep hep hep. Pas bouger.<br>Uryuu analysa rapidement la situation.  
>La loi de Murphy, aussi appelée "loi de l'emmerdement maximum", dit que si une situation peut dégénérer ou s'empirer, alors elle dégénérera ou s'empirera; voire même dégénérera et ensuite s'empirera. Et réciproquement.<br>... La situation était précisément la pire possible.  
>Aux mains du malade qui, selon ses propres termes, le voulait, et totalement soumis à lui.<br>à peine capable de combattre.

La préoccupante question "vais-je survivre?" avait été remplacée dans son esprit par "que va t il me faire subir avant de me tuer?"  
>Mais cette fois, il avait envie de vivre. Renji était en sécurité. Il ne se battait plus que pour se protéger lui.<br>Donc...  
>Uryuu releva la tête. Brusquement, il se releva, bondit vers l'avant en invoquant son arc...<br>Et se retrouva plaqué contre le tronc.  
>Les mains tendues au dessus de sa tête, les poignets écrasés par Shiro, qui avait un rictus de joie collé sur le visage. Il était assis à califourchon sur lui.<br>-Mec, j'espérais ce genre de réaction...  
>Il le vit ramasser Tensa Zangetsu, posé à côté de lui. Avec un sourire sadique, il maintint ses poignets l'un sur l'autre et lentement, avec délectation, enfonça son arme au travers.<br>Uryuu hurlait. Il hurlait comme il n'avait jamais hurlé de sa vie, et se tordait de douleur sous son bourreau. Le sang coulait le long de ses bras et goutait sur son visage.  
>Shiro riait en essuyant de son pouce les traces rouges sur ses joues.<br>-C'est bien plus amusant comme ça, non?  
>Lorsque les mains du quincy furent littéralement clouées à l'arbre, et que ses hurlement se furent calmés pour laisser place à un halétement de douleur, Shiro le mordit.<br>Plus précisément mordit sa lèvre inférieure, jusqu'au sang.  
>Uryuu n'avait pas vraiment eu de doute sur la manière dont il le "voulait", mais...<br>Il se cambra, essayant de se débarrasser du hollow qui le chevauchait. Le katana entailla plus encore la chair de ses bras.  
>Les mains de Shiro déchiraient ce qui restait de son haut, déjà sérieusement entamé par leur combat précédent, le griffant au sang, remontant jusqu'à son cou.<br>-Arrête...  
>Le hollow écrasait sa trachée d'une main de fer. Lorsqu'il fut au bord de l'asphyxie, il relâcha la pression et se mit à rire. Puis il s'attaqua à son pantalon.<br>-Arrête...  
>Uryuu respirait difficilement.<br>Shiro saisit ses cheveux et les tira vers le haut, l'obligeant à lui faire face.  
>-Chut, dit il. J'en ai marre de t'entendre geindre.<br>Il passa ses doigts terminés de griffes sur son bas ventre, tranchant la peau, creusant sa chair fragile d'humain, formant quatre larges plaies de son nombril à son aine.  
>Puis, sans prendre garde à la résistance de sa victime, il écarta ses cuisses et se cala entre.<br>-Non, cria Uryuu. NON!  
>Sa main était couverte de sang. Elle laissa une trace rouge sur son boxer...<br>... Avant de se prendre Hihio Zabimaru sur le coin de la figure. Expérience qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas des plus agréables.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui j'use et abuse de la barre transversale. Et j'ai tout bousillé mon suspense :)<br>Bref. Une review, s'il vous plaît? Sinon, je oublie pas le prochain chapitre


	7. Over

On a dépassé les 1 000 vues. C'est pas mal! Merci à tous et à toutes!

Disclaimer blabla.

Avant-dernier chapitre en théorie. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Renji voyait rouge. Sans jeu de mot stupide sur ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur la figure.<br>Qu'on l'attaque par surprise, ok.  
>Qu'on l'utilise comme appât, passe encore.<br>Qu'on se figthe avec son copain sans qu'il ait la possibilité d'intervenir, c'était limite.  
>Mais qu'on essaye de violer ce même copain... Nan, là, ça dépassait les bornes.<br>Il avait ce sourire qui disait "pas ton jour de chance, mec... Là, tu vas déguster"  
>Mais Shirosaki avait déjà été très affaibli par l'attaque suicide d'Uryuu, et oublié que ses batteries étaient à plat... Son reiatsu n'avait plus rien d'exceptionnel.<br>Peu à peu son masque se délita, laissant voir le visage d'Ichigo -qui s'écroula par terre.  
>Renji hurla, frustré.<br>Puis il se souvint de l'existence d'Uryuu.

Il se précipita à ses côtés, cherchant un moyen de retirer Tensa Zangetsu sans le faire trop souffrir.  
>Ichigo reprenait lentement conscience. Sonné, il regarda Uryuu sans comprendre.<br>-Je... C'est moi qui ai fait ça?  
>-Yep, répondit Renji, et t'as intérêt à bien te tenir pour la suite. Au moindre signe de retour de Shiro, je te jure que je te butte.<br>-Ishida, je... Je suis désolé.  
>Le quincy ne répondit rien. La tête penchée en avant, il haletait de douleur. La lame du sabre avait lentement tranché la chair de son bras et butait contre les os de son poignet.<br>Renji prit son portable et composa le numéro d'Inoue.  
>-Orihime?<br>-Oui?  
>-C'est Renji. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fauché compagnie comme ça, je...<br>-C'est pas grave. Tu as besoin de moi?  
>-Ouais. Tu peux nous retrouver?<br>-Je pense, oui.  
>-Génial, merci. Euh... Fais vite, la situation est du genre critique.<br>-Je m'en doute. à plus tard!  
>Elle raccrocha et Renji se remit à examiner le sabre.<br>-Mon amour, ça risque de faire un peu mal... Murmura t il.  
>Renji inspira profondément, se releva, prit la garde de Zangetsu dans la main et tira d'un coup sec.<br>Uryuu hurla en sentant l'acier glisser dans sa chair. Il se laissa glisser sur le côté, les mains serrées contre sa poitrine, gémissant de douleur. Renji s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
>Inoue arrivait. C'était fini, maintenant.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà! Ce fut bref.<br>à la prochaine (mais je suis pas contre une review, hum?)


	8. Welcome back to the death

Croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas connaître ce chapitre.

Non, sérieusement.

Vous ne voulez vraiment pas le lire.

Vraiment.

...

Vous êtes sûr?

Venez pas me dire que je suis un monstre après. Vous êtes prévenu.

Disclaimer bleach ne m'appartient pas. Heureusement.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours étaient passés.<br>Renji et Uryuu avaient fini par avoir leur rencard, et sortaient ensemble.  
>Le lundi, le quincy portait des bandages aux poignets. Inoue, épuisée, n'avait pas pu refermer totalement ses plaies. Mais l'essentiel était qu'elle ait arrêté l'hémorragie.<br>Chad, qui avait été absent tout le week-end, prit Ichigo à part. Le roux était rongé par la culpabilité, et fuyait obstinément le regard d'Ishida. Ils eurent une longue conversation.  
>C'est ainsi qu'à la pause de minuit, Ichigo fit signe à Uryuu de le rejoindre sur le toit. Ils voulait lui parler, seul à seul.<br>-Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé, commença t il.  
>Uryuu s'accouda à la balustrade, regardant dans le vide.<br>-Est ce que tu savais... Ce qu'il voulait de moi?  
>-... Oui.<br>-Ah.  
>-Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je pensais être capable de le contrôler. Et parce que je ne voulais pas... Que tu trouves ça horrible.<br>-Attends. Que veux tu dire?  
>-Shirosaki...<br>Il soupira.  
>-Tu le sais, il est une part de moi. Mais... Ses désirs sont... Un genre de projection des miens.<br>Uryuu avait pâli, bien que son expression soit toujours imperturbable. Ichigo le vit chercher du regard toutes les options de sortie qui s'offraient à lui. Il se rapprocha.  
>-Il te voulait. Il te veut encore, je l'entends au fond de moi. Et moi... Je ne supporte pas de t'imaginer avec Renji. J'ai su par Urahara qu'il venait, seul, sans mission... Et je connaissais ses sentiments pour toi. Alors... Je n'ai pas pu contrôler ma rage. Shiro m'a échappé...<br>Uryuu était tendu. Ichigo le sentait, dans son attitude, son regard, sa manière de respirer. Il lui faisait peur!  
>... Et c'était bon.<br>Il était tout près de lui maintenant.  
>Il saisit ses poignets.<br>-Tu aurais dû réagir avant qu'on en arrive là, murmura t il. C'est ce que n'importe quel autre combattant aurait fait. Pas toi. Tu sais, j'étais spectateur des actions de Shiro... Je ne pouvais rien faire, mais je voyais par ses yeux et j'entendais par ses oreilles.  
>Leurs deux fronts étaient collés. Uryuu n'avait pas réagi.<br>-Je crois que tu es séduit par la violence. Fasciné par l'idée qu'on puisse te faire du mal.  
>Il l'embrassa. Uryuu ne réagit pas. Lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent, il baissa les yeux, surpris.<br>La garde de Tensa Zangetsu dépassait de sa poitrine.  
>En relevant la tête, son regard croisa les orbes d'or de Shirosaki.<br>-Oups, désolé, dit le hollow, riant.  
>Uryuu essaya de répondre, mais il ne parvint qu'à émettre un gargouillis incompréhensible. Le sang qui remplissait ses poumons se mit à couler le long de son menton, colorant ses lèvres en rouge. Il se sentit glisser contre le mur, laissant derrière lui une longue trace sanglante.<br>Shirosaki retira son sabre de son ventre.  
>-Tu ne devrais pas agoniser pendant plus d'un quart d'heure. Une demi heure, maximum.<br>Puis il tourna les talons. Son masque se délitant un peu plus à chaque fois.  
>Arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, il se retourna.<br>-Désolé, dit Ichigo. Ce n'était pas... Je ne voulais pas... Oh, merde...  
>Il s'enfuit.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilàààààààààà. Vous me détestez? Je sais^^ Moi aussi, soyez en assurés.<p>

... Pourquoiiiiiiiiii je fais toujours des histoires déprimantes? Et pourquoi je suis la première déprimée en les lisant?

J'hésite à faire un épilogue. Vous en pensez quoi?


End file.
